Scriptless Pony
Background (Info to be added soon.) Characters As quoted from the comments section from of this DeviantArt piece. "Sketch-it: I had just joined the fandom and started to doodle my own random MLP characters. I noticed some had OC ponies so I picked my favorite from the doodles and made him my OC. Sketch was like me and loved to doodle, but he eventually got his cutie mark and didn't agree with his natural talent; so, he scribbled it out. Ren Ama Misaki: When I was more into Anime than MLP. I was RP-ing with a ,sicnow, ex-best friend and came up with this name. I thought of making a new pony OC and Ren was created. I was more into unique color combinations and WAY into beanies and collars. Ren is reserved and timid, easily frightened too. Splunkbeats: So I had just watched "Die Young Fan Animation" by Vivziepop and was inspired to make this party-going pony! I made Splunkie to have the life of a party pony. She's by far the most energetic and outgoing of all my Oc's. Basically the cool kid I wanted to be. Sparkfly: My ponysona, based off of how I look. I came up with her cutie mark after her name. It's just cute and I'm still trying to find out what it means. Anyways, she's basically me in pony form. Scriptless: Ho boy, here we go! After watching a couple reviewers I realized that reviewing/youtube as a brony would be a nice lil' hobby, so I decided to give it a try. I wanted to be unique, much different than others, so I decided "Hey everypony does their videos by script, how about I do mine scriptless?" Thus the name was there. I designed her after watching "Somepony to Watch Over Me," that episode kickstarted my love for chimeras and then, after a few design ideas, I came up with a simple design; eventually adding on a final chimera form." Series To Kill a Brony Scriptless had this series planned out and even released a video explaining about it here on May 6, 2015, but never got around to it. To Kill a Brony or TKAB is based off of the popular animated series "To Kill a YouTuber " by mlgHwnT. It is still unknown if she will ever continue this series. Trivia * The very first, and so far, only Chimera hybrid. * Scriptless will never get a cutie mark. * Scriptless lives with Demure (Discorded Scriptless) as well as her past lives: Sparkfly, Splunkbeats, Sketch-it, and Ren Ama Misaki. No one understands how, but no one really questions it either. * Scriptless also lives with her creator, Louisa. * Scriptless' tail is named Jerry. * Jerry is venomous. * If Scriptless ever gets extremely mad, she grows into a beast-like form of herself that is without reason, can't talk, and uncontrollable. * All of Scriptless' videos are made with no script, hence the name. Links 'YouTube: '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzKVD-fsdK6ytPvsur1mlRw/feed '''Twitter: '''https://twitter.com/ScriptlessPony ' ''' '''DeviantArt: '''http://scriptless.deviantart.com/ Gallery Scriptless.jpg|Scriptless by Cat Avenger|link=http://catavenger.deviantart.com/art/Scriptless-534768210 ChibiScriptlessPony.jpg|Fanart by WishfulFun|link=http://wishfulfun.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Scriptless-Pony-539846859 To Kill A Brony.jpg Scriptless' Past Lives.jpg|Scriptless' past lives.|link=http://scriptlesspony.deviantart.com/art/Oc-s-Throughout-the-Ages-535298495 Stupid snake by scriptlesspony-d91rs9m.jpg|Stupid snake. T-T|link=http://scriptlesspony.deviantart.com/art/Stupid-Snake-547171546 i_ve_been_hit_by_cupid_s_arrow__by_scriptlesspony-d8wu225.jpg|Scriptless and her lover; Tiger|link=http://scriptlesspony.deviantart.com/art/I-ve-been-hit-by-Cupid-s-arrow-538879469 c__c_by_art4thesoulda-d8umyma.jpg|A comic by Scriptless featuring Keyframe, GoldenFox, and AnY Entertainment|link=http://scriptlesspony.deviantart.com/art/I-ma-eat-or-burn-him-535189186 so_what_happened_to_goldie_and_any__by_scriptlesspony-d8wg2oq.jpg|Page 2 of the comic|link=http://scriptlesspony.deviantart.com/art/So-What-Happened-to-Goldie-and-AnY-538227098 bronies_of_2015_by_art4thesoulda-d8qw85i.png|Thumbnail for the Calling All Bronies Animatic|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dBkqxTkEEs Category:Alphabetical Category:Female Category:Other Pony Type OC Category:Artists